Arti Diriku
by vm040486
Summary: Kyuhyuk merapat. haehyuk mendekat. Aku ingin egois dan meminta mereka untuk melihat bahwa aku juga putra mereka... tapi apalah aku ini? setitik keberanian pun aku tak punya... Kyu, apakah mereka akn menyadarinya? "Bahkan bila mereka tidak menyadari betapa berharga dirimu, aku sudah bahagia menjadi orang yang tahu hal itu, betapa berharganya lee hyukjae...
1. Chapter 1

FORGOTTEN SON...

Main cast : Lee hyukjae

Pairing : eunhyuk x kyuhyun, eunhyuk x donghae, donghae x sungmin,

Lee's Home

"Minnie changi... ini bekalmu." Ucap sang ibu pada putra pertamanya yang tengah menikmati sarapanya.

"Ne umma..."

"Jangan lupa inhalemu sayang..." kata sang appa yang duduk tepat didapan putranya itu.

Drap...drap...drap...

"Pagi semuanya..."suara manis terdengar dari seorang namja yang amat sangat manis melebihi suaranya saat menghampiri meja makan.

"Pagi... Hyuk, tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih cepat! Berhenti membuat hyungmu menunggu!" kata sang appa dingin. Senyum manis yang tadinya bertengger di wajah manisnya kini hilang seketika. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendudukkan dirinya di meja dan mulai memakan serealnya perlahan.

"Baiklah... kalian harus segera berangkat kalau tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap sang umma tanpa memperhatikan kalau salah satu putra bahkan belum menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Sang appa dan umma mengantar putra sulung mereka menuju mobil yang akan membawa kedua putra mereka itu.

"Tuan muda..." panggil seorang pelayan yang dikenal sebagai Park Jungsoo itu.

"Ne, ada apa tuan Park?" tanya Hyukjae dengan gummy smilenya yang memikat.

"ini Tuan, jika anda tidak keberatan!" jungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada hyukjae.

"Belakangan ini saya lihat tuan semakin kurus dan tuan juga tidak pernah menghabiskan sarapan dan makan malam tuan, hanya selalu meminum sekotak susu strawberry." Jelas Jungsoo pada tuan mudanya itu yang otomati memmuat si pemilik gummy smile itu terkejut. Ternyata selama ini ada juga yang memperhatikannya.

"Tuan muda kan sekarang sudah menjadi seorang senior high shcool dan ditambah lagi tuan juga mengikuti dance clup kan? Jadi tuan membutuhkan banyak energi!"

"Terima kasih tuan Park..." kata Hyukjae tulus.

"Ne... hati-hati dijalan tuan!"

At car..

"Tuan Kim, jangan lupa berhenti di depan pohon itu...!"

"Baik tuan muda!"

"Kenapa sejak masuk senior high shcool kau selalu turun di sini?" tanya sungmin pada adiknya itu. Ia sungguh heran, entah kenapa sejak masuk senior high shcool sang adik tidak pernah sekali pun semobil dengannya sampai di sekolah. Ia selalu turun didepan pohon yang masuh berjarak satu tikungan dari sekolah mereka itu.

"Tidak ada yang khusus... Aku hanya ingin sedikit meregangkan otot biat saat latihan nanti tidak sakit!"

"Baiklah..." tak lama mobil itu pergi meninggalkan sosok Hyukjae yang menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan mata sendu. Tapi tak lama tatapan itu hilang. Hyuk mulai memasang headphone di telingannya dan melamgkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

AT school..

DING...DONG...

Bel istirahan mendendangkan bunyinya.

Tampak hyukjae mengambil bekal makannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Hyukjae bukanlah seorang nerd ataupun tidak populer. Ia cukup populer, berbakat dan pintar. Hanya saja ia selalu menutup dirinya dari sekitarnya. Hanya satu orang yang dia ijinkan mendekat padanya...

"Yah... lee hyukjae! Sudah berapa kali aku kataikan, jika jam istirahat tunggu aku dikelasmu!" tampak seorang namja lainnya yang bisa dibilang tampan... maksudnya sangat tampan dengan wajah childishnya.

"Maaf hae, aku sangat kelaparan jadinya langsung kemari!"kata hyukjae sambil tersenyum dangan makanan yang masih ada dimulutnya.

"Kau tidak sarapan lagi? Tunggu... tumben kau bawa bekal?"kata Donghae yang mengambil tempat disebelah hyukjae.

"Hehehe... tuan Park yang membuatkannya! Kau sendiri, kemna bekalmu?"tanya hyukjae saat melihat donghae yang tengan membuka sekotak makanan dengan merek diatasnya.

"Tadi aku terburu-buru, jadinya kelupaam deh! Siapa itu tuan park?"

"EH... oh itu, salah seorang yang bekerja dirumahku!"

"Hyuk...kau itu membuatku bingung. Kau bukan orang miskin tentunya hanya dengan melihatmu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu berjalan kaki kesekolah? Bahkan sejak masuk?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya saja!"

"Kau itu aneh hyuk...!oh iya... jangan lupa kita ada latihan dance nanti sepulang sekolah. Target kita kali ini merebut piala festifal SFS."

"Yah...yah terserah kau saja hae!" ucap hyukjae sambil tetawa kecil melihat sifat kekanakan temannya itu.

Benar, hanya lee donghae seorang yang dia ijinkan dekat dengannya. Sejak pertemuan pertama meraka saat hendak mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota klub dance mereka sudah menjadi parter dan telah memenangkan kurang lebih sekitar lima penghargaan. Dan sejak itu hyukjae merasa hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna. Tapi itu belum cukup baginya untuk berbagi kepahitan hati dan hidupnya pada seorang lee donghae yang sudah menjadi partner lebih dari setengah tahun itu.

At Room teacher...

"Anda memanggil saya Jung seongsanim?" tanya hyukjae yang saat ini berdiri didepan wali kelasnya itu.

"Ya Hyukjae, begini sekolah kita akan mengikuti lomba karya tulis. Dan setiap sekolah di minta mengirimkan 3 karya tulis dengan masing-masing satu kelompok. Dua tim sudah terbentuk dan tinggal satu. Dan seperti yang semua guru tahu bahwa kau murid yang berprestasi jadi kami ingin kau mengikuti lomba ini dan akn berpasangan dengan salah seorang teman. Tapi saat ini belum bisa kuberi tahu namanya karena aku belum menanyakan persetujuannya. Bagaimana?"

" Saya bersedia saja seongsanim, tapi sebentar lagi saya ada lomba dance, apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja, lagi pula proyek ini masih sekitar empat bulan lagi dan turnamenmu bulan depankan? Aku rasa tidak masalah. Karna kau bersedia tolong datang keruang pertemuan besok sepulang sekolah."

"Baik seongsanim!"

Dengan ini kisah hidup hyukjae yang mengugah dimulai...


	2. Chapter 2

**ARTI DIRIKU**

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Pairing up : Kyuhyuk, haehyuk, haemin

Genre : angst, family, romance, frienship

Dance room (noboby POV)

Alunan musik memenuhi ruangan. Sosok seorang namja manis tampak bersimbah keringat sedang menari seolah tak ada hari esok, seolah menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya, semua itu untuk lari dari pikiran dan isi hatinya yang menyesakkan.

Namja manis itu mengakhiri gerakannya dengan gerakan memutar dan jatuh tepat saat musik berhenti. Jantungnya dan nafasnya tidak beraturan, sarat akan rasa lelah. Tapi entah mengapa setitik kristal bening mengalir dari kedua sudut mata indahnya.

"Hiks...hiks... apa yang harus aku perbuat? Umma, Appa, aku juga putra kalian!" ucap hyukjae lirih. Kini hanya lengannya sajalah sandarannya, dengan lengan lemah itu ia menutup matanya, seolah dengan itu ia bisa mengurangi rasa sesaknya.

Lee's House (no body POV)

"Umma... aku pulang!" suara nyaring memenuhi rumah besar itu. Tampak sang nyonya rumah sedang merangkai bunga ditengah ruangan rumah itu.

"Selamat datang Minie...!" ucap lembut sang ibu diikuti kecupan kecil di kening putra sulungnya itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya sang ibu sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya dan tanpa ia sadari seorang putranya lagi tidak pulang bersama sang kakak.

"Baik Umma! Umma Minie ganti baju dulu yah... !" ucap sungmin dan langsung berlalu kekamarnya.

Kepergian sungmin hanya diikuti senyum lembut sang ibu.

Dance Club Room

"hosh...hosh...hosh..." deruh napas terdengar dari dua orang namja yang tergeletak lelah di lantai ruangan itu. Tubuh mereka basah karena keringat.

" Hyuk... kau benar-benar sangat menyukai dance rupanya! Kau memulai 2 jam sebelum aku bergabung dan kita sudah berlatih lebih dari 2 jam!" ucap donghae setelah nafasnya sedikit teratur.

Donghae selalu bingung dengan temannya ini. Eunhyuk selalu menari seolah tidak ada hari esok. Ia selalu sangat bersemangat. Meski donghae kini juga tahu bahwa setiap mereka pergi bertanding tidak sekalipun ada anggota keluarga Eunhyuk yang datang melihatnya.

Donghae selalu bertanya-tanya. Seperti apa keluarga Eunhyuk. Selama mereka berteman , tidak sekalipun Eunhyuk bercerita tentang kelurganya. Yang ia tahu sepertinya Eunhyuk memiliki hubungan yang sedikit tidak baik dengan kleluarganya. Karena ia sering terlihat murung dan selalu menghindar bila donghae mengungkit atau bertanya tentang kelurganya. Eunhyuk juga tidak tampak akrab dengan siapa pun selain dirinya. Itu membuat donghae merasa sangat senang. Donghae senang karena ialah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Eunhyuk meski tidak seperti yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan.

Eunhyuk bukan seorang nerd. Ia cukup populer karena kepandaian dan talenta yang dimilikinya. Dia sangat manis dan imut malahan terkadang terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tampak seperti anti soisial. Itu semua masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi donghae sampai saat ini.

"Hae...!"

"Umm..."

"Tadi Jung seosangnim memanggilku dan memintaku menjadi anggota tim karya tulis!"

"Lalu?" tanya donghae sedikit bingung dengan pembiritahuan temannya itu.

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja!"

Donghae dapat melihat raut sedih di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Emmm... kalau begitu Semangat dan menangkanlah perlombaan itu dan buktikan kau adalah Lee Hyukjae yang hebat!" ucap donghae bersemangat dengan senyuman di wajahnya!"

"EMMM...!" senyum senang kini menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah dukungan untuk membuatnya tetap semangat. Ia merasa perjuangannya nanti tidak akan sia-sia.

"Sudah malam Hyuk, sebaikny akita pulang."

Ajakan donghae disetujui Eunhyuk. Mereka lalu berkemas dan lalu meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi hanya tinggal beberapa klub yang tampak masih terang menandakan masih ada kegiata yang berlangsung.

Lee's House

Jam dinding sidah menunjukkan pukul 19.30. tampak kelurga Lee baru akan memulai makan malam mereka ketika pitu utama terbuka menandakan ada yang datang.

"Aku pulang!" suara lesulah yang keluar dari bibir manis Eunhyuk untuk mengucapkan salam. Ia merasa cukup lelah.

"Dari mana saja kau Hyuk!" tanya sang Appa langsung tanpa melihat raut kelelahan di wajah sang anak.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat. Aku tadi ada latihan dance tambahan untuk festifal bulan depan!"

"Berhentilah mengikuti kegiatan tidak berguna seperti itu. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu. Fokuslah pada sekolahmu. Lihat, hyungmu bahkkan tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun!"

"Tapi appa, aku tidak pernah gagal dalam penilaian sekolah. Appa dan Hyung juga tahu aku cukup sering mewakili sekolah dalam beberapa kompetisi akademik!"

"Jadi kau mau membantah sekarang." tuan Lee mulai meninggikan suara.

Eunhyuk melirik kearah Umma dan Hyungnya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus melewati semua ini sendirian.

"Bukan begitu appa!"

"Kalian berdua sudalah. Sungmin sudah kelaparan sebaikny akita makan sekarang!" kata sang Umma.

Sang Appa hanyan menghelakan nafasnya dan lalu duduk melanjutkan makannya. Eunhyuk berdiri sejenak namun sepertinya apa yang dia harapkan tidak akan terjadi dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar tanpa mengikuti makan malam.

Eunhyuk memasuki kamarnya. Mandi dan lalu medudukan dirinya dimeja belajar. Ia lalu mulai mengerjankan tugas sembari memasang headset di telinganya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan dengan membaca beberapa buku. Namun karena musik yang terpasang nyaman ditelinganya ia tidak mendengarkan ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan mUda..." langkah kakin tampak memasuki kamar Eunhyuk.

Tuan Park memasang senyum lembut diwajahnya begitu tahu kenapa tuan mudanya tidak menyahut. Bisa ia lihat meski yang terlihat hanya punggung bahwa sepasang headset bertengger manis ditelinga tuan mudanya itu.

"Tuan...!" Tuan Park, atau yang biasa dipanggil Leetuek oleh kawan-kawan sekerjanya itu menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang lain membawa sebuah nampan .

"ARGh...!" seru Eunhyuk yang langsung berbalik dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Tuan Park... kau membuatku terkerjut!" kata Eunhyuk sembari melepas headset.

"Maaf tuan muda. Saya hanya membawakan makan malam tuan. Saya lihat tuan tidak ikut makan malam tadi." Kata leetuek kemudian meletakkan nampas berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk, buah, air putuh dan sekotak susu strawberry.

"Sebaiknya tuan makan dulu. Meski sekarang sudah sedikt lewat jam makan malam. Makanannya juga sudah saya hangatkan!"

Setitik air mata tampak di pelupuk mata Eunhyuk. Namun segera dihapusnya. Dan bergati senyum ketika matanya menagkap sekotak susu berwarna pink.

"Terima kasih tuan Park!" uceunhyuk diikuti senyum tulus diwajah manisnya.

"Tidak masalah tuan. Saya akan kembali 1 jam lagi untuk mengambil nampan kosong nantinya." Ucap leetuek dan lalu meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari tuan mudanya itu.

Eunhyuk menikmati makan malamnya dengan senyuman. Namun ketika nampan itu telah kosong dan Leetuek telah pergi membawanya, Eunhyuk melanjutkan membaca dengan mendengarkan musik tapi yang tampak hanyalah airmata yang mulai membasahi buku yang dibacanya.

Malam itu eunhyuk kekmbali tiduk dengan airmta diwajahnya sepertimalam-malam sebelumnya.

TBC...


End file.
